


Daybreak

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Tsukishima can't function outside of the safety of his house, at least not without his alpha.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Tsukki is fun to write. I should write him more.

For all outward appearances, Kei was affected the worst by the kidnapping, and he _hated_ it. Sure, he knew about Hinata’s night terrors, knew Nishinoya and Sugawara weren’t unaffected, knew the omegas of the other teams were changed as well.

But that knowledge didn’t help when his entire classroom seating chart had to be rearranged to put him closer to his alpha, and he was the only omega who needed that.

His teacher had been accommodating, of course, more than happy to move them around when he and Yamaguchi went to request it. Kei had stared furiously at the floor, face burning and twisting his hands.

Now he and Yamaguchi sat on a wall side of the classroom, Yamaguchi behind him to “defend his back”. Kei felt pathetic.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, he was barely functional at school, only truly feeling safe when he’d returned to his house for the night. Yamaguchi was more patient than he felt he deserved, never wavering away from his side, but then again Yamaguchi hadn’t wavered from there since they were children.

Kei was so frustrated with himself. Hinata and Nishinoya could function perfectly well without their alphas, so long as they were surrounded by the team, so why did he feel like he was going to panic every time Yamaguchi got so much as without touching distance?

But it was time for the Interhigh, and Kei was determined to get through it without a hitch. He couldn’t hang off Yamaguchi forever.

So he decided to go to the bathroom by himself.

Maybe Hinata’s bathroom curse had started to rub off on him, because he couldn’t shake the nervous feeling in his stomach. Convinced it was just nerves, he tried to shake it off. Barring Hinata, none of them had ever had problems in the bathroom at tournaments before. He was probably just overreacting.

Until he turned to leave and saw a beta from another school giving him an appraising look. Kei knew that look. He just wasn’t used to getting it much anymore, since he always smelled like Yamaguchi.

“You’re from Karasuno, right?” the other boy asked, leaning into Kei’s space. He was shorter than Kei, but stockier. He was probably stronger.

“Yes,” Kei replied, voice indifferent. He was busy focusing on not letting his scent become too distressed.

“You guys were incredible last year,” the beta said, not taking any hints and infringing on Kei’s personal space. “You were that blocker that stopped Ushijima’s spikes, weren’t you?”

“Mm,” Kei hummed, trying to edge his way around the other boy but finding himself trapped between the sink and the boy’s body. He was definitely sending out distressed scents now, not that he could help that.

A low growl interrupted whatever the other boy had been about to say. Kei looked up to see Kageyama leaning against the door, looking menacing.

“Even I can see he’s uncomfortable,” Kageyama snapped. “Leave him alone.”

“Sorry, sorry.” The beta held up his hands, stepping away, and Kei breathed a sigh of relief. “Yours?”

“My _friend_ ,” Kageyama snarled, and the boy was quick to leave. Kageyama looked at Kei. “Hinata isn’t in here, right?”

Kei shook his head. Kageyama sighed.

“Where did that dumbass run off to now?” he grumbled, turning to leave. He looked over his shoulder. “Aren’t you coming back?”

“I…yes,” Kei replied, walking out with him. “You weren’t looking for me, were you?”

“I was looking for Hinata,” Kageyama said. “I guess it’s a good thing I got there when I did, though.”

Kei looked over to see Kageyama looking vaguely contemplative, and a little worried.

“Oh my god,” Kei muttered as he realized what Kageyama meant. “You actually care about me.”

“What?” Kageyama whipped his head over. “I do not. Gross. Shut up.”

“You do. You were worried.”

“You’re a member of this team,” Kageyama said, as if that explained everything. “Just because you’re an asshole doesn’t mean I don’t…care.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“You’re not as bad as you used to be. Or as bad as you think you are.”

“Since when are you in any way mature?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Kei grinned to himself. Without even realizing it, Kageyama had helped him stop feeling so scared. Mocking the idiot duo had always made him feel better.

Yamaguchi was fretting, and Hinata and Yachi were fretting with him, so they formed a trio of anxiety when Kei and Kageyama walked in. Kageyama went straight for Hinata, yelling about “don’t go wandering off, dumbass!” which Hinata answered in kind.

Yamaguchi went straight up to Kei.

“You’re alright?” he asked. His hands fluttered a little before resting on Kei’s arms, which he appreciated.

“I’m alright,” Kei confirmed. He looked over at the bickering idiot duo. “I was just reminded…this whole pack is on our side.”

“They’re not so bad, you know,” Yamaguchi informed him. “Kageyama was…pretty good to have around last year.”

“My god. We’re actually fond of them, aren’t we,” Kei deadpanned, realizing that yes, that was _fondness_ he was feeling for Kageyama and Hinata.

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Yamaguchi sighed, sounding no less annoyed than Kei. “We are in the same pack.”

“Disgusting.”

“Vile.”

“Remove it from my sight.”

“We’re still going to mock them, right?”

“Please.”

***

“Hey, Tsukki?”

Kei looked up from his growing nest in the corner of Yamaguchi’s bed.

“Yeah?”

“We’re both going to university in Sendai, so I was wondering…do you maybe want to get an apartment together?”

Kei must’ve looked blank, because Yamaguchi was quick to continue.

“Just because it’ll be easier and cheaper!” He waved his hands back and forth. “Plus if we both chip in for rent we could get a place closer to the university, and then we wouldn’t have so far to walk. And it makes sense, I mean, neither of us is that great at cooking but we’ll have to fend for ourselves somehow and maybe if we’re together we can survive better. Safety in numbers, and all that! And…”

“Tashi,” Kei cut him off, trying to get him to stop before his face turned any more blue. Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “You don’t think I’d be a burden?”

Yamaguchi cocked his head.

“Why would you be a burden?”

“Because I’m already hanging off you all the time, and it would only be more if we lived together. Wouldn’t that bother you?”

“What do you mean?”

Kei was about to throw a pillow at him when he realized that Yamaguchi was doing that thing where he _refused_ to understand a question because he thought Kei was being stupid.

“Yes, I would love to get an apartment with you,” Kei conceded.

“Yay! Oh, but will your mom be okay with that?” Yamaguchi asked, face suddenly falling. “I mean, we’ve been dating for a while but we’re an unmated pair, so…”

“My mother,” Kei interrupted, “has been trying to find a way to marry me off to you since the end of middle school. She’ll be thrilled.”

A wide smile split across Yamaguchi’s freckled face. Kei couldn’t help grinning, either.

***

Kei had thought he’d gotten over his fear of being without Yamaguchi in public after high school, but it came back with a vengeance during his pregnancy. Every jitter he thought he was over, every turn of his stomach at being out of sight of his alpha, it was all coming back.

He was visibly pregnant with twin boys, and normally that would have protected him. Most people weren’t stupid enough to approach a pregnant, mated omega. However, there was that small percentage of stupid people that saw the obvious sign of an omega’s fertility and tried to take advantage of the situation. While rare nowadays, there were still occasional cases of alphas that would take pregnant omegas, kill the baby, and keep the omega as their own.

One of these idiots happened to decide Kei was a good target that day.

Kei was minding his own business, gathering a strange assortment of groceries to soothe his cravings, when a very pronounced alpha scent invaded his nostrils. Kei sighed, trying to mentally summon Tadashi from across the store.

“When are you due?” the strange alpha asked, trying to rest his hands on Kei’s stomach. Kei slapped them away.

“None of your business,” he snapped. _Where was Tadashi?_

“There’s no need to be rude,” the alpha chastised, grabbing Kei by the wrists. Kei snapped his arms free, stepping back. He didn’t have a real reason to be afraid – there were other people in the store, and he could run or scream if it came to that – but the part of him that would always be a little afraid was sending out distress signals.

There was a snarl, and suddenly Tadashi was between Kei and the alpha. Kei would’ve paid good money to see what kind of expression was on Tadashi’s face, based on the way the alpha turned pale immediately. He ran off, and Tadashi turned to Kei, remnants of the grimace on his face turning to concern.

“Are you alright?” he asked, hands cupping Kei’s belly.

“I’m alright,” Kei assured him, leaning closer. Tadashi guided him out of the store, all ferocious territoriality of an alpha whose mate and offspring had just been threatened.

***

“Haruki, leave your brother alone,” Kei chastised from his place beside the playground. Three year old Haruki looked up from where he was teasing Akio. They were identical, although Kei could tell them apart easily. A mother knows their children, after all.

They both had freckles and bright blonde hair, although that would probably darken with time to more closely match their amber eyes. Too young to have scars yet, too young for life to have given them slightly different features, Kei instead told them apart by their personalities.

Akio was much like Tadashi had been as a child, timid and easily cowed, though he’d developed his father’s sharp tongue much earlier than said father. Haruki was all Kei, all sharp edges to hide insecurities. He’d have to learn the hard way that people would care about him even if he showed the parts that weren’t so pretty, just like Kei had had to.

They had each other, and together they weren’t afraid to face the world. Likewise, Kei wasn’t afraid to face the world with Tadashi by his side, watching their children play in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I only have to do Tanaenno and I'm _done_ with this series. I can't believe it.


End file.
